1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy conversion system and more particularly to an improved system for converting heat to kinetic energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous systems heretofore have been employed in converting heat to usable energy. Normally, such systems include a boiler where a liquid is converted to a vapor and admitted to a turbine where it is expanded across the blades, discharged therefrom and thence returned via a feed pump to the boiler.
The Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,819, filed July 16, 1971, entitled "System For Converting Heat To Kinetic Energy", contains a disclosure of an embodiment entitled "Vapor Generator (Second Form)". The preferred embodiment of the instant invention constitutes an improvement in this embodiment of the Applicant's prior invention. In that patent of the Applicant, various substances can be employed as the working fluid and Freon is employed in the preferred embodiment.
Attending the increased use of working fluids employed in the field of vapor generators is the prevailing interest in the development of conversion systems which can be employed efficiently with more substances, including Freons, hydrocarbons and combinations, compositions and multi-components of these substances. But the instant invention is not limited to these and other working mediums can efficiently be employed in the system of the instant invention.
Applicant's prior patent related to a first system for generating energy. It provided means for the spent low pressure working fluid to recycle into the pressure generator, through a method of exchange of pressures and temperatures in incremental steps in a system employing a plurality of regeneration stages. The system thereby substantially avoided the effect of system back pressure and related difficulties associated with the reentry of mixed substances.